


Unexpected Addition

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/27/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Up and Down.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/27/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Up and Down.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus had been pacing up and down the corridor outside the hospital wing for the last twenty minutes—ever since his husband had been taken inside unconscious. Severus knew that Harry had been feeling unwell for some time but he had not been prepared for his sudden collapse at dinner, nor for the force of emotion it had released. The thought of losing him…

“Severus.”

He whipped around to face Poppy, searching her face for answers. “Is it serious?”

To his relief, she shook her head. “No, but it’s certainly life-changing.” A broad smile lit her face. “Harry’s pregnant, Severus.”

~~~

Harry had been dangerously deficient in certain vitamin and mineral levels that were needed to maintain a magical pregnancy, but Poppy had assured Severus that there would be no lasting damage now it had been rectified.

As Severus sat by his husband’s bed, waiting for him to regain consciousness, he gently rested a hand on Harry’s abdomen. After a few moments, he felt a tiny fluttering of magic beneath his touch and his heart swelled. His child.

“Sev?” Harry blinked groggily. “What happened?”

Severus took his hand. “You collapsed in particularly dramatic fashion at dinner… but you’ll both be fine.”

~~~

“Both?” Harry frowned, looking utterly bewildered. “What—“ He stopped, eyes widening. “Am I…?”

Severus nodded slowly. “You are carrying our child.”

He’d been a little uncertain of Harry’s reaction but there was no mistaking the joy and wonder that instantly lit up his husband’s face, and it was echoed deep within Severus.

“A baby,” Harry murmured, rubbing his flat abdomen. “I didn’t even consider that as a reason for my sickness.” He looked back up, uncertainty creeping into his eyes. “Are you okay with this?”

Kissing him softly, Severus allowed his happiness to shine. “I have never been better.”


End file.
